The present invention relates to a device for storing and releasing a substance and, more particularly though not exclusively, a soluble drug.
People often take soluble drugs whereby the drug, which may be in the form of a tablet or powder, is dissolved in a liquid, such as water, before being consumed. Such a soluble drug may be taken, for example, to relieve indigestion. If a person requires such a drug he must purchase it and then get a container and fill it with water to dissolve the drug in. Also, the drug may require a particular amount of water for it to dissolve to the correct concentration.
Another example of a soluble drug is one which comprises salts for adding to a drink so as to replace lost salts in the body, particularly in hot climates. However, drinks in which such salts have been added need to be kept refrigerated in order for them to be stored for any length of time.
Sometimes, a powder may be added to a drink to make it fizz. Once the powder is added to the drink the drink remains fizzy for a relatively short period of time. Thus, the powder must only be added to the drink shortly beforehand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for storing and releasing a substance such as a soluble drug, which is simple and easy to use, to enable the substance to be dissolved or mixed with a suitable liquid prior to consumption.
To this end, one aspect of the present invention consists in a device for storing and releasing a substance, comprising:
first and second parts which interengage to form a closed cavity for storing the substance;
means for securing the interengaged parts over an opening of a container;
means for enabling movement of the first part in one direction relative to the second part so as to open the cavity such that, when the parts are secured on the container, the substance is released from the cavity into the container via the container opening; and
means for enabling further movement of the first part in said one direction so as also to move the second part in the same direction when the parts are secured on the container so as to remove the device from the container.
The means for enabling relative movement may be adapted to provide relative movement of the interengaged parts away from each other in order to open the cavity.
The means for enabling relative movement may be adapted to open the cavity by the first part causing a portion of the second part to at least partially disconnect from the remaining portion of the second part so as to open the cavity.
The two parts may comprise an inner part provided with the means for securing the interengaged parts to the container opening and an outer part arranged to engage said inner part.
The inner part may have one or more apertures formed therein through which the substance stored in the cavity is released. The outer part may be provided with means for plugging the aperture or apertures so as to close the cavity, movement of the outer part away from the inner part causing the plugging means to move out of the aperture or apertures and open the cavity.
One of the parts may have a storage means for storing the substance and the other part may have means for closing the storage means, the storage means and closing means adapted to substantially enclose the cavity, relative movement of the outer and inner parts away from each other causing the closing means to release the substance from the storage means.
The outer and inner parts may have interengaging means, whereby relative rotation in one direction of the outer and inner parts with the interengaging means engaged moves the outer and inner parts away from each other. The interengaging means may comprise a protrusion on one of the parts and a guiding channel for guiding the protrusion on the other part, the protrusion and channel adapted to interengage.
The inner part may have dispersal means adapted to disperse a substance stored in the cavity by the outer and inner parts being moved towards each other. The dispersal means may comprise a protrusion which is adapted to protrude into the cavity. The protrusion may be a cone.
The outer part may be provided with means for causing a portion of the inner part to disconnect from a remaining portion of the inner part. The disconnecting means may cut or shear a portion of the inner part.
It may be desirable for the outer part to be adapted to close the container opening.
The device may be provided with frangible tamper indicating means which is adapted to be broken to enable the device to be removed from the container.
The device may have means for sealably storing the substance.
The device may be arranged to close an aperture of the container.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a device for storing and releasing a substance, comprising:
first and second parts which interengage to form a closed cavity for storing the substance;
means for securing the interengaged parts over an opening of a container; and
means for providing relative movement of the interengaged parts away from each other so as to open the cavity such that, when the parts are secured on the container, the substance is released from the cavity into the container via the container opening.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for releasing a substance stored in a device secured over an opening of a container, the device having an outer part and an inner part interengaged to retain the substance, comprising the steps of:
moving the outer part in one direction relative to the inner part thereby releasing the substance into the container; and
moving the outer part further in said one direction so as also to move the inner part in said one direction and thereby remove the device from the container.
The device may be provided with frangible means to prevent the substance from being released until required. The frangible means may be broken by initially moving the device in said one direction relative to the container so as to free the outer part from the inner part.